Not So Red Asphalt
by MagickTouchBassist
Summary: The boss finds herself in a very bad situation! This is just an alternate ending for Red Asphalt. The ending was so sad! I just had to change it! Please review. If it is any good, I may write an epilogue or another fic.


Valerie had been waiting there for at least an hour and Carlos didn't show up. She paced around nervously as a man in a trench coat started to stalk by. Suddenly out of nowhere, she was flashed a naked body too old to be shown in public. She heard a sound around the corner, hoping it was Carlos, she urgently looked. It was only some hoe giving a guy a bj. Valerie started to fidget when suddenly her phone rang. _It is about time, Carlos! _

"Carlos, where the fuck are you?" she snapped into the phone.

"I think your people skills need some work, sweetie," a voice said into the phone. She immediately recognized it as Jessica's, Maero's girlfriend. _I think your mouth is too close to the phone. _

"Ah. Jessica. Did you like Maero's new tattoo?" Valerie asked sarcastically.

"I think it's pretty sexy…rugged…tough…"

"And radioactive." The Saint added with a smirk.

"Oh, that's real cute."

"I try. Now, what the fuck do you want?"

"I just thought that you would want to know that since you were nice enough to give my man a makeover, I should return the favour…" Jessica said with a faint annoyed tone in her voice. _'Return the favour'? Carlos! _

"You better not lay a finger on-"

Jessica cut Valerie off. "Don't worry; by the time we're through with him, Carlos will look just as handsome as Maero." This enraged Val and frightened her. The Brotherhood were fucked in the head. That meant that Carlos was in danger.

"Listen up you bitch!"

"'Course I don't have access to the same material you did, but ya know, I figure we can make do." Jessica said the last sentence with malevolence.

"You just wait when I find you I will-"

She interrupted her again. "I am sure you will do something very scary." There was no fear in her voice. "Oh, and do me a favour. When you are scraping up your buddy's face, just remember, Maero gave you a chance to be his partner." She hung up.

"Ah shit! I better find him fast. I bet Donnie knows about this!" Valerie said this aloud to herself and got in her customized Go! And started to head for Donnie's garage. Two big red Legions started speeding after her. Brotherhood. _I don't have time for this! _ She grabbed her smg and started to shoot the drivers behind her. She always found this hard to do while driving, but she still managed to get it done. She was almost at Donnie's garage when two more Brotherhood vehicles sped up behind her. _They sent back up? Fuck! _She took a sharp turn and then busted through a fence. It was a little short cut, and it might have thrown off the Brotherhood.

She arrived at the garage and got out. The enemy gang had already caught up with her. _Oh, give me a break! _ She dodged a few incoming bullets and snuck up behind two tattooed men. She shot them with a pistol. One shot each. A woman was shooting at her with a smg. A bullet scraped past her thigh. She had gotten used to wounds like that. They didn't hurt much anymore, and didn't slow her down. She returned the woman's fire with her own, hitting her right between the eyes. She headed towards the garage but was grabbed by a man who had snuck up on her. She struggled and eventually slipped out of his grip. She went to punch him but he grabbed her fist and chuckled. Then a giant fist connected with her rib cage. Valerie gasped and high kicked the man in the side of the head. She kicked again and it hit his chin. She finished him off with a shot in the neck.

She bursted through the door and saw Donnie. Startled he grabbed a chair and threw it at her. She put her arm in front of her face for a shield. "Aw God! You again?"

"Where is Carlos?" She asked menacingly as she took the sledgehammer off of her belt.

"I don't know where he is!" Donnie cried. He picked up another chair to throw, but it was shattered by a heavy blow of a sledgehammer. He whimpered.

"Don't lie to me Donnie. Whaddya think I'm gonna do if you don't start talking?" Val grinned and hit him in the chest. Then she hit him in the right arm.

"Stop!" the mechanic cried out.

"Where is Carlos?" She demanded and beat Donnie to the ground and started beating him in the chest over and over.

"I…can't tell you. Maero will kill me!"

"Well, you better tell me or I will kill you now. I won't ask again, where is Carlos?" The blows got harder and more frequent.

"Alright, alright, I will tell you! I heard that they were going to take him for a drive around the docks…"

She let out a loud, irritated sigh. She smiled and saw a customized Bulldog in the garage. There was a machine gun on top of it. "I'm taking this," she said as she got into it. Once she was out, she yelled two 3 nearby Saints; "Cover me." They nodded and got in a car and followed behind her. _They probably are going to do something horrible to him. Better get to the docks fast. He may not have much time. _Luckily the docks weren't too far away. She floored the gas and sped through a few gates. Some pedestrians jumped out of the way. She probably hit a few, but she didn't care this time. There were more important matters at hand. Halfway to the docks the Saints following her started shooting at something. She looked in the rear view mirror and growled when she saw 3 Brotherhood trucks. _Don't those bastards ever give up? _She drove faster, taking more shortcuts than usual.

When Val arrived at the docks her eyes widened in horror and she felt chills go down her spine. Carlos was chained to the end of a Brotherhood truck. Losing her cool she cried "No! Carlos!" She had to stop the truck. It was speeding and Carlos was being scraped against the asphalt. She couldn't aim for the tires, or chain, she might hit Carlos. If she did by some chance shoot out the chain, she might accidently run him over, or he might roll under her. The only solution was to shoot the drivers. She started shooting the mounted machine gun at the truck. They sped up and took a sharp turn; this caused Carlos to flip over onto his face. She followed close behind them but careful not to run her buddy over in the process. She heard him scream in pain. She felt her face feel wet after that. She was crying? _No, I can't let my female emotions get into this! _She told herself that, but didn't listen. Her face only got more wet with each passing second that the truck was still moving. She aimed the gun for the driver's head and shot. She missed. She never was good with shooting while driving. She may have missed his head, but she got his shoulder. She heard the big man driving let out a yell. She targeted the driver completely. She hit his shoulder mostly, but she hit his cheek a few times. This man was tough. The truck took another sharp turn, but this time it was in her favour. She sped up and crashed into the side of their truck and shot both the driver and the passenger. Carlos was back onto his back now, and the truck was stopped. There was a knot in her throat that she just couldn't swallow. She hoped with all her heart that he was still alive. She immediately jumped out of the Bulldog and ran over to him. He was badly hurt and broken. He just lay there with his beanie gone and his face and body bloodstained. She dropped to her knees and sobbed. _No, don't cry. You have to save him. _ She told herself. He looked at her without moving his head. He was in great pain. It was all her fault. She put him in charge of the Brotherhood and got him involved. She was selfish and refused Maero's offer. Worst of all she pulled the childish prank of putting toxic waste into the tattoo ink. It wasn't necessary and she knew it. She could have taken over the Brotherhood without doing that. She had to save him, just had to.

Valerie took out her cell phone and dialed 911. "I need an ambulance by the docks, immediately!" She grabbed Carlos's hand. "Help is coming, you will be fine…" She sobbed. "You will…be….fine…" He didn't respond, he just blinked at her. He was obviously too hurt to even speak. This was bad, really bad. She got to her feet and went over to the chain. She pulled on it and tried to get it off but it was welded to the back. Frustrated, she kicked the thing. She looked around desperately. She needed to do something and quick. He could bleed out anytime. She ran back to him and looked into his eyes sadly. He was in so much pain. _All I can do is end it…Put him out of his misery… _She pulled out her pistol and held it in her hand. He nodded, approving of what she was thinking. She raised the gun and pointed it at his head. "I'm so sorry Carlos…" She started to shake. She grabbed his hand. She just couldn't pull the trigger. She just couldn't. She has killed many people in her lifetime. Many innocent people as well. Why was she so weak now? Carlos was her friend; she should put him to rest. _Come on! Do it! Pull the trigger, end this! Help will be too late. _She lowered the gun when she heard sirens in the distance. A flash of hope was inside her now. She gently squeezed his hand. "Just hold on a little longer." She got back up. If he was going to make it out alive, she would have to get him off of the chain. But how? That is when she remembered the heavy sledgehammer attached to her belt. She got it out and beat the chain with all her rage and fury. She beat it and smashed it as hard as she could. It started to crack. The blows got harder and faster. _Come on you stupid chain! _She kept going and the chain broke.

She went back over to Carlos. "I broke the chain!" She went to his head and put her arms under his shoulders. "Come on." She started to lift him up, but he screamed in pain. She put him back down. She started to panic. _What if they can't get him into the ambulance? What if he bleeds out before they get back to the hospital? I have to help suppress the at least some of the bleeding. I won't let him bleed out. I can still save him, there is still hope. _She opened the passenger side door of the Brotherhood truck. The driver's door was smashed. She took the passenger's jacket off of him. _This should work. _She ripped off strips of the cloth and tied up some of her friend's wounds. His winced a little and moaned in pain, but it had to be done. She had to keep him alive. She touched the side of his face lightly. His face was still recognizable, but if she would have gotten there a moment later… "Just a little longer…"

Right after that, the ambulance arrived. The paramedics asked no questions and they quickly brought out a stretcher and got to work. Carlos screamed as they put him onto the stretcher. As they were getting him into the ambulance, Valerie spotted a purple beanie lying on the ground. She ran over and picked it up. Before she realized what she was doing, she was holding it to her chest. She walked back to the ambulance and got into the back. They had already hooked him up to machines and gave him morphine. He looked her in the eyes and she smiled at him as she grabbed his hand. He was going to live. He could heal, and if needed, he could go to "Image as Designed" to fix his face. She kissed his hand.

Jessica was going to pay for this. This was her idea to do this to him. She was going to pay. Maero was going to pay. The entire Brotherhood was going to pay! They were going to feel twice as much pain as Carlos did. Revenge was going to be sweet. No one messes with the Saints.


End file.
